The present invention related to illuminated indicia generally, and more particularly to means for removably mounting illuminated indicia fascias to support structures. This invention also relates to methods for removably mounting and dismounting illuminated indicia enclosures to respective mounting structures.
Illuminated indicia, including letters, numbers, and symbols, having long been used in the art to display various messages. Often times, such messages convey advertising information, as well as brand identity information. A wide variety of applications for such illuminated indicia, however, continue to be contemplated in the art.
A number of different designs for illuminated indicia have been implemented in the art. For example, back-lit enclosures having a translucent front face configured to receive indicia stencils thereon, such that light passes through only selected areas of the translucent front face to transmit the desired light pattern. In other configurations, the translucent front face is designed to receive substantially opaque indicia thereon, whereby the light enclosure itself is illuminated so that viewers may perceive the opaque indicia as desired messages. Such illuminated signs tend to be relatively small, and have limited effectiveness in prominently displaying the desired messages in a stylized manner. In addition, such back-lit signs tend to be of relatively complex construction, whereby widespread use on large illuminated displays is inefficient.
In response to such shortcomings, individual illuminated indicia have been developed. Illuminated indicia typically contain individual distinct lighting elements disposed therewithin for independently illuminating each indicia forming the desired message. Individually illuminated indicia generally provide enhanced viewability and styling by being configured in customized three-dimensional shapes. In addition, customized styling of the displayed indicia is made possible by the individual distinct lighting element characteristic of channel indicia.
A particular advantage achieved through the use of individually illuminated indicia is the enhanced prominence and visibility of such indicia via fully translucent three-dimensional shapes. Such three-dimensional shapes may incorporate one or more colors or light emission patterns to further enhance styling of the illuminated indicia.
Though such illuminated indicia have many advantages in displaying desired information, the manufacture, installation, and service of such indicia has heretofore been complex and expensive. Therefore, individually illuminated indicia have been implemented with caution and some limitation, in that servicing of such indicia has traditionally required significant time and expense. Most typically, lighting elements disposed within indicia have had to be accessed for servicing from behind a mounting surface thereof. A common example where such illuminated indicia have been used is in overhead canopies, such as those employed at fuel stations. In the past, lighting elements in need of servicing required a service technician to physically maneuver within the canopy, or to completely disassemble the attached indicia, both of which are time consuming, difficult, and expensive. Furthermore, installation of such illuminated indicia has traditionally been a time-consuming process that limited the widespread applicability of individually illuminated indicia.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide a means for quickly and easily mounting and dismounting individually illuminated indicia to respective mounting structures for efficient indicia installment and lighting element servicing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide individually illuminated indicia having hinged tension securement means for removably securing the illuminated indicia to a support therefor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a hinged tension securement means for removably securing illuminated indicia to a corresponding support structure, wherein the hinged tension securement means minimizes visual identification of securing elements.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a hinged coupling means for operably securing an individually illuminated indicia to a support therefore, wherein the hinged coupling means provides efficient installment and removal of the illuminated indicia from the corresponding support structure.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a hinged tension securement means which minimizes use of fasteners to effect securement between an illuminated indicia and a support structure therefore.
It is a yet further object of the present invention to provide a method for quickly mounting and dismounting illuminated indicia to a mounting structure, wherein the illuminated indicia is a polymeric material.
By means of the present invention, an improved illuminated indicia enclosure apparatus is provided for expeditious assembly and disassembly. The illuminated indicia of the present invention further provides a seamless xe2x80x9cintegratedxe2x80x9d appearance that minimizes visual identification of securing elements that secure the illuminated indicia enclosure to a respective support structure. A hinged tension securement means is provided in the present invention for efficiently removably securing the indicia enclosure to a corresponding support structure, the hinged tension securement means further providing easy access to lighting elements disposed therewithin.
One embodiment of the illuminated indicia enclosure includes a rear panel fixedly attached to an upstanding surface, the rear panel having apertures disposed therein for receiving and mounting one or more lighting elements on an inner surface thereof, an upper portion of the rear panel having a mounting flange extending generally away from the upstanding surface, the mounting flange having a substantially vertically-oriented aperture disposed therein, and a lower portion of the rear panel having a downwardly-depending tab portion spaced from the upstanding surface. The illuminated indicia enclosure further includes an indicia-defining fascia, the fascia having a front panel and generally opposing side panels extending therefrom, wherein a distal end of a lower portion of the side panels has an upwardly-depending tab portion hingedly coupled with the downwardly-depending tab portion of the rear panel. An upper portion of the fascia includes a mounting aperture disposed therein, the mounting aperture being operably aligned with the aperture in the mounting flange for receiving one or more fasteners therethrough. The hingedly coupled tab portions and the fastened flange, in combination, forms a hinged tension securement means for expedient installment and removal of the fascia from the rear panel. Preferably, therefore, the fascia is tension-fitted onto the rear panel. Preferably, the mounting flange aperture includes a fixed threaded nut disposed therein for threadably receiving threaded fasteners therethrough. The enclosure apparatus is preferably a polymeric material, and is at least partially translucent.
Another embodiment of the illuminated indicia enclosure apparatus includes a rear panel fixedly attached to an upstanding surface, the rear panel having apertures disposed therein for receiving and mounting one or more lighting elements on an inner surface thereof, and an indicia-defining fascia, wherein the fascia has a front panel and generally opposing side panels extending therefrom. The enclosure apparatus further includes hinged tension securement means for removably securing the fascia to the rear panel, wherein the hinged tension securement means is configured to provide expedient installment and removal of the fascia to the rear panel. Preferably, the hinged tension securement means includes a hinge means disposed at a lower portion of the enclosure, the hinge means comprising respective generally opposing hinge tab portions of the rear panel and the fascia, wherein the tab portions are operably maintained in intimate contact with one another by tension forces developed through securement of the fascia to the rear panel. The hinge means preferably includes beveled surfaces, and may additionally or alternatively include radiused surfaces.
The present invention also contemplates a method for quickly mounting and dismounting a fascia portion of an illuminated indicia enclosure apparatus to a mounting structure. The method includes fixedly attaching the fascia portion to the mounting structure, the mounting structure having apertures disposed therein for receiving one or more lighting elements on an inner surface thereof, the upper portion of the mounting structure having a mounting flange extending generally outwardly from the mounting structure, wherein the mounting flange has an aperture disposed therein, the mounting structure further includes a lower portion having a downwardly-depending tab portion extending therefrom. The method further includes engaging an upwardly-depending tab portion of a lower portion of the fascia to the downwardly-depending tab portion to thereby form a hinged relationship therebetween, and rotatably aligning the fascia on the mounting structure to thereby form a tensioned securement between the fascia and the mounting structure at the mounting flange. The method continues by inserting a fastener through respective aligned apertures of the fascia and the mounting flange of the mounting structure to thereby removably secure the fascia to the mounting structure.